


Kinktober #12

by adrianna_m_scovill



Category: Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - All Media Types, Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianna_m_scovill/pseuds/adrianna_m_scovill
Summary: Kinktober prompts:Nevactacus - chastity cage, edging, begging(Follows up on kinktober #11)
Relationships: Caractacus Potts/Nevada Ramirez
Kudos: 27
Collections: Kinktober 2020, Nevactacus





	Kinktober #12

Caractacus shifted in his seat. The movement was subtle, but not subtle enough to be missed by Nevada’s watchful gaze. Caractacus looked across the table, unabashedly studying the way the crisp new suit fit Nevada’s shoulders and matched the glossy shine of his hair.

Nevada had opted for a black suit, after all—not really surprising—but he was wearing a blue paisley tie and Caractacus knew that it was a gift meant only for him. A concession, which in turn was a gesture. 

Despite being subjected to a middle school science fair, Nevada’s good mood still seemed to be holding steady.

Nevada sipped his wine, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he watched Caractacus checking him out. “Was it worth it?” Nevada asked when Caractacus shifted again.

“You look…very nice.”

Nevada laughed quietly. “Not an answer.”

“You didn’t need to _buy_ a suit.” Caractacus looked him over again. “Not that I’m complaining.”

Nevada shrugged a shoulder, setting down his glass. “Thought I might need a suit maybe...one more time before I die,” he said, his stare steady as he silently dared Caractacus to ask for elaboration.

Caractacus smiled across at him. 

Nevada ran a finger around the rim of his wine glass. “You okay over there?”

“I’m good,” Caractacus answered without hesitation, still smiling. A moment later he gasped in surprise, his eyes widening before he glanced around to see if anyone was looking. Nevada’s foot—clad only in a sock—had settled itself into Caractacus’s lap beneath the table. Gentle toes prodded at the metal chastity cage hidden inside the inventor’s plaid trousers, and Caractacus pressed his lips together to keep from making another sound. 

“Hm,” Nevada said after a moment, seeming mildly disappointed that he couldn’t draw any real reaction from Caractacus’s body—or even make any real contact. “Does it hurt?”

“No.” Caractacus grunted quietly as Nevada poked more insistently. “Little uncomfortable but that’s mostly because my body _wants_ to respond to your very rude little toes and can’t.”

“Shame.”

“Sure,” Caractacus agreed. “I know you’d love to embarrass me by getting an obvious reaction.”

Nevada drew his foot from the other man’s lap and slipped it back into his shoe. He leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table. “Tell me the truth,” he said. “You regret this deal?”

“No.” Caractacus also leaned forward, reaching out to give Nevada’s tie a quick adjustment. “You?”

Nevada flashed his teeth in a grin and pushed his chair back, glancing around the restaurant before slowly getting to his feet. He made a point of straightening his jacket, making sure Caractacus didn’t miss the bulge distending the front of his black suit pants, before buttoning the blazer so that his erection was mostly hidden. He stepped over to Caracacus’s side and lifted a hand, running his fingers along the inventor’s jaw for a moment.

“Follow me in two minutes.”

* * *

Caractacus had both palms flattened against the back wall of the stall; Nevada had him bent over the toilet, pants around his knees, and was fucking him _hard_ , driving into his prostate relentlessly. Caractacus’s whole body felt tingly, shivery, and his legs threatened to buckle with each slam into his ass.

He’d hardened a little inside the constricting metal rings of the cage, but not much. His lack of arousal wasn’t for lack of _desire_ , and it was a strange and frustrating feeling unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. 

Caractacus was pretty sure that he would come if Nevada fucked him long enough, but he didn’t know how fulfilling or enjoyable it would be. It certainly wouldn’t be much relief, or a climax in the genuine sense of the word. He couldn’t deny being curious. It would be an interesting experiment, if that’s what Nevada wanted, and if it was too unpleasant then Caractacus would know not to try again. 

Nevada stopped without warning, buried completely inside Caractacus, and Caractacus made an involuntary sound as his fingers curled against the bathroom wall. He looked back over his shoulder at Nevada, who was still fully dressed in his suit with his pants pulled down only far enough to allow his cock room to play. 

“How’s it feel?” Nevada asked. His voice was rough with lust, but he ran a hand up under the back of Caractacus’s shirt in a soothing gesture.

“Frustrating,” Caractacus admitted.

“Mm.” Nevada reached around and ran his fingers over the warm metal cage locked around Caractacus’s cock. “Tight?”

“Not really. I can’t get hard. At least...not fully. I want to, I just...can’t.”

Nevada ran his hand up Caractacus’s stomach, inside his shirt, and gave his nipple a gentle tweak. “Later,” he promised as Caractacus groaned quietly. “Don’t move,” Nevada added as shifted his hips and slowly withdrew from Caractacus’s ass. Caractacus stood still, watching over his shoulder as Nevada grabbed the plug from the top of the toilet paper dispenser and carefully slipped it back into Caractacus’s hole. 

When Nevada stepped back, Caractacus slowly straightened and turned toward him. “You want me—” he started, ready and willing to drop to his knees and finish Nevada off, but Nevada was already shoving himself back into his pants. Caractacus watched as the other man carefully adjusted himself with a grimace and fastened his fly over his erection. “You can finish, Nevada,” Caractacus said, reaching out to touch his arm. “Honestly, I don’t—”

Nevada stepped forward, cupping his hands to Caractacus’s face and surprising him into silence. “I’ll come when you can enjoy it. You’re a very bad negotiator, _Chiflado_ , you coulda got a lot more’n a suit outta me.”

Caractacus straightened Nevada’s tie, smiling. “But that’s what I wanted,” he said, his smile widening when Nevada rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be very uncomfortable.”

“Eat fast,” Nevada answered. He pressed a quick kiss to Caractacus’s lips before dropping his arms and buttoning his blazer. “Hurry up, if the waiter gives us shit for being gone I’m gonna tell him _mi novio es una puta insaciable_ and couldn’t wait til we got home.”

Caractacus ignored the smirk on Nevada’s face, and the second half of his Spanish, focusing instead on two words: _mi novio_. “Well. He’s seen you, so how could he blame me?” he said, and Nevada flashed his teeth in a grin.

* * *

Caractacus groaned in mounting frustration, desperately trying to rut into the blanket as Nevada filled him repeatedly, slamming into him again and again until Caractacus’s muscles were trembling from the prolonged prostate stimulation. His cock, not even half-hard inside the metal cage, was leaking. If he could just get some friction…

“I can’t,” he moaned, clutching at the blanket as he writhed beneath Nevada. He didn’t realize what he was saying until Nevada withdrew abruptly, catching him by surprise. Caractacus swore harshly, turning his head to look over his shoulder. “I didn’t mean stop,” he said, scowling. “I’m fine.” 

“Roll over.”

Caractacus did, wincing a little, but his scowl only darkened when he saw that Nevada had already grabbed the small key from the bedside table. “I didn’t say stop,” he reiterated. “Keep going, I can take it.”

“How bad’s it hurt?”

“It doesn’t hurt,” Caractacus answered, the annoyance in his voice finally catching Nevada’s attention. “Everything feels good, actually.” Caractacus squirmed, clenching and unclenching his hands. “I just. I want to come but I can’t.”

Nevada straddled Caractacus’s legs. “You wanna come?” He touched the warm metal with a finger and pulled away a string of wetness, watching for a moment as it dripped onto Caractacus’s thigh. “Usually a lot more obvious when you like what I’m doing.”

Caractacus glared up at him. “You can _not_ be upset with me for not getting hard, you _put_ me in this bloody thing—”

“Such bad language.”

“—and I _can’t_ , Nevada, but if you keep fucking me I think I can come, I’m almost _certain_ I can—”

“You seem pissed,” Nevada interrupted mildly. His erection was dark and slick, jutting over Caractacus, but Nevada didn’t seem to care. He touched his fingers to Caractacus’s balls, swollen and heavy—full between the metal rings. “All you gotta do is ask nice and I’ll let you out.”

Caractacus ground his teeth, squirming again. “I’m not going to beg you to keep fucking me when you’ve been hard all night and clearly want—” He broke off abruptly as realization dawned. Nevada’s words came back to him: _I’ll come when you can enjoy it_ , and _Usually a lot more obvious when you like what I’m doing_. “You like watching me come,” he said. Of course, he’d long ago learned that Nevada enjoyed watching him buck and writhe and make a mess all over himself, but this realization felt different.

“I like _making_ you come,” Nevada corrected with a frown. 

“You like making me come,” Caractacus agreed, his face suddenly splitting into a tired grin, because the words didn’t have the intended distinction. Nevada didn’t like being unable to see the effect he was having on Caractacus’s body—didn’t like that Caractacus wasn’t just as hard as Nevada. Nevada might want Caractacus to believe it was about control, but Caractaus wasn’t fooled.

Nevada narrowed his eyes. “What’s funny.”

Caractacus continued to grin up at him, but said, “It’s not funny. It’s cute, actually.”

Nevada snorted; the sound was meant to be one of derision, but there was a hint of amusement in his expression.

“It’s alright, Nevada. All you have to do is ask nicely and I’ll let you let me out.”

“Oh, _you’re_ funny.”

“Come on, ask me, beg me to get hard for you,” Caractacus teased. 

“Beg?” Nevada asked, his brows going up. He looked down at Caractacus’s caged cock, and then his own erection, and then back at Caractacus’s face. “How about I just come all over you instead,” he said, dropping the key onto Caractacus’s stomach, “and you can worry about yourself?”

Caractacus was willing to call that bluff, and he picked up the key with fingers that were still a little shaky. “Alright,” he agreed, lifting his head in an attempt to see what he was doing as he felt for the tiny padlock on the cage. He struggled, fumbling with unsteady hands, but said, “I probably won’t even have to touch myself. I imagine I’ll become erect as soon as—”

“ _Become erect_ ,” Nevada mocked, watching Caractacus’s hands.

“—it’s off and honestly I feel like I could come for _days_ once I’m free—” 

Nevada snatched the key out of Caractacus’s fingers and unlocked the cage for him. “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous,” he muttered, making quick work of the lock and setting it aside. He tugged on the cage around Caractacus’s shaft and Caractacus fisted his hands into the comforter, unmoving while Nevada slipped the metal enclosure from his shaft. He waited a moment, but Nevada made no move to open the metal ring from behind Caractacus’s swollen balls. 

“You have been in a good mood,” Caractacus said. He’d already begun to harden, doubling in length with impressive speed, and he watched Nevada watching. “Anyway, go on. Thought you were going to finish yourself off…”

Nevada reached a hand toward Caractacus’s cock and Caractacus swatted him aside, almost laughing at the look of stunned disbelief that Nevada gave him. It was best not to antagonize Nevada _too_ much, but the opportunity was too great to pass up.

“I should be done quickly,” Caractacus said, wrapping his own hand around himself and barely suppressing a shiver. He’d been fighting and clawing his way toward an elusive orgasm for what felt like hours and now he had to be careful to hold it back. The heat spreading up his shaft, the mounting pressure as his balls tightened in front of the metal ring, the feeling of _finally_ having direct contact—Caractacus knew he was only a few rough strokes away from coming harder than he’d ever come in his life, and he didn’t want his own hand to be the catalyst that threw him over the edge. 

But he was confident that Nevada, at least this once, would back down.

“ _Chiflado_ ,” Nevada said with a warning edge in his voice.

“Nevada,” Caractacus returned, frowning, and he saw Nevada’s lips quirk.

“Let me fuck you.”

“I’m sorry,” Caractacus said, giving himself a slow stroke with his fist. He was fully hard, the head of his cock getting darker by the moment. “Was that a question?”

Nevada made a sound of frustration, and the way his hand twitched on his thigh made it clear he wanted to stop Caractacus’s fist before it was too late. “I wanna make you come,” he said. This was a concession, but a small one. He watched Caractacus give himself another slow twist of his fist; Caractacus wasn’t going to be able to bluff for much longer, but he could see Nevada’s resolve beginning to fray.

“As much as I’d like you to fuck me, I’m just not sure I can wait—”

Nevada dropped down over Caractacus, pinning his arm between their bodies and pressing him into the bed. Caractacus let out a small, surprised grunt, automatically grabbing Nevada’s hip with his free hand. Nevada propped himself on his elbows, holding Caractacus’s stare. 

“ _Estás siendo un cabrón_ ,” he said, but the words sounded more like praise than a criticism. 

“Like you said, I’m lucky you’re feeling generous.”

Nevada pressed a quick kiss to Caractacus’s lips and said, “You’re lucky you make me happy.”

Caractacus blinked, caught off guard by the uncharacteristic sentimentality. “Thank you,” he said. He paused, considering. “Alright, you can fuck me.” 

Nevada smirked, because they both knew he’d won the standoff. He brushed another kiss over Caractacus’s lips before ducking his head to nibble the inventor’s ear. “Please can I make you come?” he breathed, and Caractacus’s whole body shivered beneath Nevada’s weight. “ _Por favor_ ,” he added for good measure, nipping lightly at Caractacus’s earlobe. 

“I already said yes,” Caractacus gasped, tightening his grip on his cock to keep from coming. “Fuck me, Nevada. Come inside me.”

Nevada lifted his head. “Yes, sir,” he said, giving Caractacus another kiss and grinning as he levered himself up.


End file.
